


Antonio, Photo Booths and Silvy

by Rivulet027



Series: A Lecture on Safely Morphing [2]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio's pov for when Silvy lectures him about the dangers of morphing in photo booths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonio, Photo Booths and Silvy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: The photo booth story orginally came out as Antonio's pov, but that didn't really work for the Purim gifts fest so I rewrote it using Silvy's pov and am glad I did. It was fun getting into her headspace.

Antonio, Photo Booths and Silvy:

Antonio is halfway to his favorite fishing spot when she falls into step with him. She’s about his age, at least he thinks she is, but she isn’t one of his regular costumers. He greets her cautiously.

She smirks. 

Antonio stops pulling his cart and looks at her, unsure for a moment if she’s a cleverly disguised Nylock who’s about to attack him or a young woman who’s about to hit on him. Both prospects give him pause.

She tilts her head regarding him, smile playing at her lips as she tells him, “There was a debate about if Carlos or I should be the one to talk to you.”

Carlos is an odd name for a Nylock, but it seems he’s going to get attacked.

Antonio tries a smile, “Talk to me about what?”

“Hiding behind a perfectly good tree,” she suggests.

Antonio lets go of his cart and backs away.

She rolls her eyes, “Not right now, but it would’ve done you good yesterday.”

“Yesterday was a good day,” he tries to deflect, “I got this huge fish! He was amazing and…”

Antonio frowns as the word tasty never makes it past his lips, he’d never even gotten a chance to cook his fish yesterday, not with Serrator trying to bring his plan to destroy the world together.

“Who are you?” he asks cautiously.

Her smile falters slightly and an annoyed look crosses her face. She sighs, “I always do this. I try to help and I come across as rude. I’m sorry this was so much easier when I was a cute little kid. I’m Silvy.”

Antonio takes her extended hand and shakes it as he gives her his first name. She nods and opens her purse before handing him an envelope. He grins when he sees the pictures, “My fish! I have proo…”

He stares at the pictures of him morphing.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to blackmail you.”

“What are you going to do?” he asks. Jayden is going to be so disappointed and Ji is going to be so angry. They’ll probably take his morpher away.

“I did blackmail the black Astro ranger when he made the same mistake.”

Antonio stares, not sure if he wants to ask who the black Astro ranger is or what she’s going to do to him.

“Photobooths and ranger shouldn’t mix. You may be a hero, but you’re not Superman so try to avoid them, okay?”

“That’s it?” Antonio prompts as she turns to go.

“I think I managed to make my point.”

“I could catch you a fish and cook it for you as a thank you,” he offers.

She laughs at him then, shaking her head and making excuses. Then she tells him, “Take care of you and your team.”

Antonio waves her away, grinning and agrees with her. It’s the whole reason he built himself a morpher and joined them as soon as he could, he needs to take care of them, he’ll just have to be more careful of where he morphs in the future.


End file.
